Hubble's Law
fight me im starting another story I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME EDIT THIS THING IF YOU SEE ANY TYPOS OR GRAMMAR THINGS YOU CAN FIX THEM dont you dare steal my coding you filthy vultures at least aask my permission pLEASE like jfc ------ __NOEDITSECTION__ — H U B B L E ' S _ L A W — Nirvana and Penn 630px|link=|center Hubble's law: a statement of a direct correlation between the distance to a galaxy and its recessional velocity as determined by the red shift. It can be stated as v = H0r - Luster - In this world, so vast, so great, so scarred, I stood. My narrow talons sunk into the sand up to my wrists, being swallowed up by the very planet that had created me. I removed my claws from the ground and replaced them, only to sink once again past the surface. And ironic and repetitive cycle, I mused, watching each grain fall into place around my smooth scales. The sand was almost white. Though I had compacted myself into the smallest frame possible, my black shape was impossible to miss. The sun had caught sight of me long ago, and has been staring ever since, assaulting me with a relentless stream of radiant heat; I wilted like a parched flower. Exhaustion clutched my lungs, tore at my body, forced its relentless claws though my veins, willing me—forcing me—to halt. It wanted me to stop, to rest, to die. It wanted me to cease searching. I scoffed. I would overcome these earthly forces, this gravity, this heat, this fatigue. I would be greater than these faceless evils. My legs moved now, dragging my body against the universe's will. It is I, Nirvana, I who will defy the strength of all powers. I am stronger, superior to this needy world; I am forever, needing no rest, no sleep, no stop. I was rudely awoken by a harsh cold breath forced up my nostrils. I sneezed forcefully, startled by the sudden chill, and heard a dull crack and a sharp pop of pain erupt on my forehead. Something grunted and fell back, kicking sand on me. I kept my eyes closed, instinctively flipping over onto my stomach, jumping up and whirling around. My claws slipped into my pocket, hauling out the heavy base of my electric spear. My eyes opened only now, my mind calm and ready, as I prepared for an attack. Before me was a pitiful creature, toppled over in the sand, still blinking like a mindless mutant. It was a dragon, quite clearly, with silver scales. A female IceWing, she was wrapped in a sleeveless and strangely puffy coat, and was now easily more sand than scales. A sad sight indeed. I waited for her to respond. It took an eon for her to preen herself enough to be presentable, and another for her to gain her composure. My patience was being tried very harshly, but I proceeded to wait for her to state why she had appeared. Eventually, she stood – taller than myself, regrettably – and assumed a relaxed pose. I was completely offended. How could she assume I was not a threat, why would she not be at my throat, spitting ice and gnashing her teeth? Why was she not showing a hint of caution, and in fact a rather irritating confidence? This dragon is strange, very strange indeed. She blinked slowly, her vibrant teal eyes sparkling with the reflected light of the dry sands. She didn't seem to be speaking first, possibly waiting for me to make the first move. I could strike, most likely kill, and rid myself of this annoying burden. Or I could speak, and extract possible information from her. The second option was an obvious temptation. I began. “Why are you here?” I asked, a simple question that could not possibly be taken any other way than how I intended. She had an annoying smirk on her face, and she scanned me up and down. She paused, I could practically see the words she was holding on her tongue. “I saw you lying on the ground,” she explained with a disgusting correctness, “I decided to see if you were dead. I was checking to see if you were still breathing when you headbutted me.” I was ashamed. I had been weak and did not do as I had planned. I wanted not to rest, but I had done just that. I would be better next time. In fact, there will be no next time. I will not rest a second longer, and this eternity will be mine. 630px|link=|center I could strike, most likely kill, and rid myself of this annoying burden. Or I could speak, and extract possible information from her. I exhaled flatly. My head was still warm from where we had 'headbutted', as she called it. “Why would it matter if I were dead or alive?” I asked again, limiting my responses to questions so I would have to give no information of my own. Only gain. “Why wouldn't it matter?” she fired back with an emphasis that made me blink. “If you were dead, well, you might have some valuables I could take. If you were alive, well then, I guess we'd be here.” She smiled. Her teeth were annoying. They were aligned almost perfectly, but one was chipped. She was also missing the left half of her forked tongue. I was confused by her remark. She came off as rather simpleminded. “How would my survival be beneficial to you?” She raised her brow as she stifled a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, trying a more intimidating position. I tried to stand taller, but she still had the height advantage. “Well, I'm not dead yet, which means you're most likely ally material.” This idea made me a little uncomfortable; primarily because this dragon was so trusting and willing to throw her abandon into the wind for a little company it seems, but also because I couldn't think of a rebuttal. There was no logical way for me to denounce her claim; she was right. I reminded myself that I was not wrong, though. I hadn't answered, therefore didn't answer incorrectly. My blood heated up a little with assurance. I moved onto the next topic. “Why are you in the desert?” She snorted, shaking her head. “You really like questions, don't you? Well, why are you here?” I had not expected this response. This IceWing is being very obnoxious. Why couldn't she just answer the question I asked directly. When she realized I was not going to answer her, she continued, rolling her eyes. “I live in the desert. I have a little business and I make a fair share of caps. It's enough to keep me around.” I was a little disappointed with this. She had settled down in this No Man's Land, and occupied her time running errands of sorts for other wanderers for some useless scraps of metal? Pitiful. It is truly a shame that most dragons seemed just content with surviving. She gave me a look that I assumed meant for me to explain my reason for being here as well. I could explain to her my long, enigmatic quest to fill a void in my chest with the surely finite knowledge of the universe (there couldn't possibly be no end to knowledge! Everything has an end, however far that may be). I decided a response that was much shorter, 'sweeter', than an exasperating soliloquy; “I'm here to learn.” She shook her head as if I was spouting madness. Again, I took no offense to her lack of understanding. She was very strange though. She shifted her weight, tilting her head impatiently. “Well you're not gonna learn anything by just wandering around alone.” she acted as if she was superior, as if she knew things I did not. I saw this as a challenge. “Like I said, we can be allies,” she raised her voice's pitch, shrugging, “or you can just continue being lost and fainting. Besides,”, she pulled back her weird sleeveless coat, showing a canteen wedged in her belt, “I got water.” I scoffed. She assumed I was held to earthly limitations. These draconic vices she and all others suffered from. I was above them, for anyone can be above them if they tried, and knew how. It truly is a pity that the new world will have to be built from these travesties of dragons. Then I remembered that I had in fact been overcome with fatigue, and wasn't as invincible as I had previously estimated. The offer held more value now. 630px|link=|center It is truly a shame that most dragons seemed just content with surviving. I weighed the options I was presented with; continuing alone and going along my predicted time-frame, or going with this stranger, possibly to my death, to exponentially increase the speed at which I learned, and as well as possibly gaining some form of protection. There is that old saying there's power in numbers. Since two is greater than one, then my power would be greater. Knowledge is power, therefore power is knowledge. So more power would therefore allow me to learn even faster, as well as mutually benefiting the two of us physically. She seemed to be watching me think, her brows were raised in smug anticipation. “We can be allies.” I announced, and she seemed overly glad. A wide smile cracked her snout, and she perked up in general. She whirled around, turning her back to me. It is strange how simply stating what she wants would make her trust me enough to turn her back to me. “In that case,” she said with baited excitement, speaking over her shoulder. She began walking. “I'm Penn. Let's get a move on.” I followed, increasing my stride so we could walk abreast. “Where are we going?” She glanced at me with an amused smirk. Unfortunately, I was not as amused as she. She rolled her eyes, “Where do you wanna go?” I answered without missing a beat, knowing my answer for a long time. “Everywhere.” She didnt seem to understand my answer, but she did understand that I wanted to explore the more peculiar regions of the continent. “There's rocks that move.” she said offhandedly, not even sparing a glance at me. She had told me earlier that she was going to bring me to a really strange area of the Dry Desert, but had teased me by withholding any more knowledge of it. Until this sliver of information, that is. Moving rocks? But they weren't alive, they didn't move...or did they? Does that mean stones, the very ground in which we walk, we destroy, is a living thing? A creature, breathing, surviving? Preposterous. But, until I saw these sentient rocks, my judgment would have to be impartial. Now the only question dwindling eerily in the dark recesses of my mind was whether the planet was prey...or predator… I had to hop a little quicker to match her stride, angered by her longer legs. “When will we be there?” I asked anxiously. I tucked my wings in tighter, feeling a soft gust of wind pulling at them. She still wouldn't look at me, which was beyond irritating. To try to get her attention, I glared intensely at the side of her pristine white head, focusing all of my conscious effort into an unsettling stare. Any normal dragon would feel it in a heartbeat, with their scales on end and minds alert. However, she was either thicker-skulled than I had previously thought, or incredibly skilled at blocking my attempts. It seemed as if everything she did, it was in the hopes to annoy me. Unfortunately, she was very good at it. While my legs mindlessly followed 'Penn's, I continued staring, taking closer note of her features. She had a very elegant snout, with soft scales and zero blemishes – save a thin burn scar that blotched her eye. Her horns were exactly straight, splayed orderly on her spine and clicking softly with each swaying step she took. Her teal eyes were fixed forward, but a soft smile graced her snout. It was strange to see a dragon seemingly displaying joy, despite saying and doing nothing other than walking. This 'Penn' was surely an enigma. An enigma I would solve. She must have finally felt me, because she cast a glance back at me glaring intensely, and snorted. I repeated my question. “When will we be there?” My voice remained free of any impatience. She chuckled, acting like a kind sage. “We'll get there when we get there,” she said smoothly, still not looking at me. I felt my blood rising in temperature, but tried to keep my head level. Why was she being so irritating? She obviously knew when they were going to reach their destination, this land of the moving rocks, so why couldn't she answer me?! I was beginning to reconsider accepting this adventure… As if she had read my mind, she responded. “You're really cute when you're mad,” her grin widened, now swinging her head around to watch me walking beside her. What is this?! Cute?! By no means am I, Nirvana, cute. I spat the word out, disgusted. She thought I was cute? Small? Weak? Something to be adored and cuddled rather than seen as equal or even respected. I could practically feel my scales heated to a brilliant crimson. She laughed and focused her attention back onto the horizon, judging where she was walking. I fumed, angrily watching my claws sink into the sand and leave shallow prints behind them. Was I cute? cry with my because nirvana is amazing